


Twisted Flowers

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Crossover, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie makes Mitaka a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



Techie blinked, putting his hands between his thighs to stop himself from reaching out to run his eyelids. He leaned forward, eyes adjusting accordingly as he looked at the image Mitaka was showing him. "A flower?" he asked.

"They're native on my Homeworld," Mitaka explained with a smile. "They only grow there. People come from other worlds to look at them."

"They don't buy them?"

"They can't."

"Why?"

Mitaka shrugged as he explained, "they're very fragile plants. They cannot survive anywhere else. That's what makes them so special. People have tried but they never make it."

Techie looked back at the picture of the flower, admiring it with a new appreciation now. "Wow..."

"My mother used to have them growing all around our house. They're very lovely in the sunlight."

He nodded his head in understand, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly as an idea came to him. He turned back to Mitaka and smiled, nodding his head. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

***

Several days later, Mitaka found the flower on his work terminal. It was made out of copper wires, twisted up and arranged to look almost perfectly like his world's native flower. He looked up when he heard footsteps, laughing as he hugged Techie. "It's lovely!" he said.

"Do you like it?"

He answered by kissing the other's red eyelids. "I love it."


End file.
